


Revenge

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Apple - Fandom, Microsoft "Tablet vs iPad" Commercials, Microsoft - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Sex, Remorse, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex, Windows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: I'm Ba-ack!Writing some more of those "iCube"-type stories in the near future!I know, you're excited! ;)





	Revenge

Bill walked into his mansion, as usual, ready to go up to his room, as usual. There was today, however, something _unusual_ going on there today.

As soon as he met with the bedroom door, it was... _locked?_ But that wasn't all! He could even _hear_ what was going on in there!

"Uh, oh, yes! Harder!"

That was... Melinda's voice!

"Harder! Faster!"

 _bang! thunk! boom!_ went the headboard!

 _creeeak!_ went the frame

Then, Bill heard a name.

"Yes, yes! Steve!"

Steve?

There was only one Steve Bill knew that worked at Microsoft, and that was Steve Ballmer. He couldn't be screwing _his_ wife, _could he?_ Then, the thought struck him. He banged the door open, to see his wife, bare naked, on _their_ bed, along with the culprit (also naked), about as tall as Bill.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing to _my_ wife?!" 

The man answered. A masculine voice that definitely _wasn't_ Ballmer's answered:

"I'm Steve, and this is for copying _my_ OS!" Then, he turned to see Bill. The man was none other than...

Steve Jobs.

"What? You thought I forgot? After all of your glorified, stolen ideas, Bill?!" He continued his intercourse, despite Bill watching.

_Bang! Thunk! Bam!_

Melinda panted, Jobs's cock ravaging her.

"Uh! Ohh! Steve! Your cock! I love it!"

"Linda!" Bill exclaimed. Melinda looked at him, only shrugging her shoulders, as if saying:

"I'm sorry, his dick is better than yours. That's all that matters."

"You best forget about it now, Bill, 'cuz I'm about to--" Steve went from a gentle rhythm to a hard thrust, melting Melinda down into a puddle of pleasure. 

He _was_ right. It _was_ over.

Steve pulled out (thankfully), his hot, creamy seed spurting out onto Melinda's chest. Steve then only had one thing left to say to Bill:

"That was for 'Windows' ".

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got.


End file.
